The Children of The Heroes
by DemiGodLover
Summary: We all know the famous heroes.Now, it's time for their children to take the lime-light.We all know life for Demigod is hard.But, what about a life of a Quarter-blood? Can these kids finally get the normal summer they want?
1. The Stolls

**Oh my gods! It's up! (: I'm sorry it took a while. I finally got the right software to be able to upload this without any problems. This took me awhile to write, and please note I honestly do not have the greatest grammar out there but, luckily Spell Check was there for me! :D Wee! Anyway, here is the 1st chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or Any of the OCs I only own Cynthia and Her Mother.**

**NO FLAMES.**

* * *

><p><em>OCs: <em>

_Penelope and Carter Stoll, Daughter and Son of Travis and Katie Stoll_

_Cynthia Stoll, Daughter of Connor and Payton Stoll _

* * *

><p><strong>The Children of the Heroes<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Cynthia's POV:**

I banged my head against the back seat. This. Is. Taking. Forever! Ugh! He said he would be right back. I swear if he does not hurry...Oh, I'm sorry. Where's my manner's? Let me introduce myself.

My name is Cynthia Jane Stoll, daughter of Connor and Payton Stoll. Fifth teen years of age and I'm a 'quarter-blood'. This means both my parents are 'demi-gods' or 'half-bloods'. I bet your wondering why I'm giving myself brain damage, huh? Well, it's because my father has been in my uncle's house trying to get them ready for half an hour. I pulled out my Blackberry and texted Penelope, 'why in Hades is it taking so long?'. I leaned back and wondered what Penelope and Carter got them into this time. In case you don't know (Which you probably don't) Penelope and Carter are my cousins. They're 'quarter-bloods' like me.

Soon, my phone went off playing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Oh goodie! A text from my dearest cousin! 'Me and Carter got caught pulling a prank on mom...We're coming outside now'. I shook my head. I really should've of known. I looked at the door and no less than 5 seconds my cousins came running to the car with my aunt Katie and my dad following behind.

''Finally! Gods, was the prank that bad?'' I said when everyone was inside. See, Penelope and Carter have pulled millions of pranks before but they never got chewed out half an hour.

''Of course not," Penelope said shaking her head. ''It wasn't our best work. I have no idea why mom got so mad.'' She gave her mom a small smile but after seeing her glare, she quickly looked down.

''Well, maybe because when I go to get my purse I don't expect to see two fourteen year olds with cans of silly string. And what gave you the idea to spray me? I mean, I'm your mother. I told you to put them down but, what do you do? You spray me!'' Katie said giving her best death glare. I started giggling. Really, that's all? They could have done so worse.

''I remember when you gave that glare to me and Travis.'' My dad said chuckling as we stopped. ''We're here!'' He smirked and looked at me and winked. I smiled; I knew what he was telling me. 'Have fun but, don't get killed.' I am his daughter after all.

Carter jumped out with his bags yelled bye and ran like hell. I rolled my eyes and helped pull out the rest of the bags. After all that was done, me and Penelope said our good-byes and headed up the hill. We stopped at Thalia's tree. I look over at Penelope and smirked,

''Are you ready for the fun to begin, Presley?'' I said looking down at all the kids in bright orange shirts running around. Hmm, new faces. Wonderful! That just means more pranks for me to pull. Evil ideas started to go through my mind.

"Of course, CJ" She started laughing and ran down the hill. I'm so going to kill her before the end of the summer. I started laughing and ran down the hill. Maybe this summer won't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Ughhh! Yeah not that great, I'm Sorry:  and don't be angry if your OC wasn't will all be Mentioned! So don't worry! :) And I'm sorry I don't give your OC a lot of Attetion I'll try my best to work around them evenly.

Review!

Oh and please note if any confusion: 'Presley' is Penelope's 'CJ'(Short for Cynthia Jane.) Is a nickname for Cynthia but she hates it.

Love, Alexus (:


	2. Ivy di Angelo

**Ahhh, Okay, I'm just doing this to be nice! This time I'm going to need more reviews if you want the next chapter. And guys, I do need some minor characters, so that means if you want you can PM A DEMIGOD. Because, I do need some, some of them might be mentioned more if I like them a lot, or if they have a relationship with one of the Main characters. (Only I can make them have Relationship/Friendships, etc.) Any way ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but, Cynthia and Her Mother.**

* * *

><p><em>OCs:<em>

_Ivy di Angelo, Daughter of Nico and Thalia di Angelo_

_Stella Ross, Daughter of Hephaestus (Read A/N at Bottom)_

* * *

><p><strong>The Children of the Heroes<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**Ivy POV:**

''Be Good Ivy, okay? Do what you know you need to do. And don't give Chiron and Mr.D too much trouble." My dad said kissing my head. There he goes, being protective. But, who can blame him? I am his only child.

I nodded. ''Yes, sir, '' I smiled giving him and my mom a big hug good-bye. As soon as they were out of sight a big smirk appeared on my face. I turned around and yelled loudly. "Stella! I'm home!" I laughed and started running towards the Hephaestus cabin. I knocked loudly on the door.

A boy with messy dirty blonde hair answered the door. He looked about my age. "Yeah?" He said raising his eyebrows.

"Where's Stella? Stella Ross?" I asked smiling. I'm so excited to see her. I haven't seen her since last summer. Stella's a daughter of Hephaestus. She was the first person to not stare at me like I'm famous or something when I tell them my last name. Just so you know my parents are Nico and Thalia di Angelo. So I'm not a 'demi-god'. More of a…'Quarter-blood' I guess you could say.

The guy started laughing. "I'd think I'd know my sister's last name." He shook his head then turned around and screamed for Stella. "I'm Marcus, by the way. Marcus Flynn."

"Ivy di Angelo." I said. "So, is Stella going to be long?" Right on cue Stella pushes Marcus out the way and pulled me down the stairs. She turned around making me run into her. Gods, Stella has gotten taller. She's two and half inches taller than me now. Low blow to my self-esteem... (A/N: Ha-ha. My aunt's Friend (Who's like my awesome buddy) said that to me. I love it)

"So, Ivy, you got a thing for Mark?" She said wiggling her eye brows. There she goes again. She's always trying to set me up with people. I mean, yea, I want a relationship. But, not with someone I just met.

"Stella, we've been over this. And you really need to stop hanging out with the Aphrodite girls." I said giving her a worried look. I don't like those girls. Just, too much pink, way too much.

"Please. You know I'd never be caught dead with those damn snobs. And they're bossy! I mean, is the topic of the color pink and Justin Bieber that important?" She said rambling on and on how annoying they were. Good thing for her short attention span. The girl gets distracted every five minutes.

"Oh, come and look at this new sword I made!" Stella said as she started jogging towards the weapon shed. See? I rolled my eyes and followed her by the time I got over there swords and blades were thrown all over the place, Stella popped out with a 5 foot bronze sword with zigzag designs on it.

"Dude, that's so cool!" I took it from her and started to turn it around. I'd love to have a sword like this. A loud sound broke my train of thought. What was that?

"Come on, lunch time!" Stella said pushing all the swords back in the shed along with the one she made. She flipped her black hair over her shoulder, and we started to walk up to the dining hall. It seems like there's still people missing. Stella went over to her table while I went and plopped down at the Hades table. I looked around trying to see if Nathan was here yet. I can't seem to find him but, the Aphrodite girls were sure giggling up a fit. Damn preps, probably trying to find the next 'it' couple. I rolled my eyes, this summer should be fun.

* * *

><p>Ugh! Short chapter...AGAIN! D: I'm sorry. I'm very sorry. :( After all the OCS Get introduced (Mains and maybe a few minor if they're mentioned) the chapters will be longer I PROMISEE! Right now I'm just like introducing them (:<p>

Anyway, On to the Stella OC, A friend of mine submitted her. She is not a 'Quarter Blood' like the rest. She's a Half-Blood. And I need more of those! SO SUBMIT! (;. And Review. Not updating till I get atleast 3 or 4 reviews.

And guys, if I picked your OC in the Submit the OC and you haven't answered the questions I need please do that.

REVIEW! :)

Love, Alexus


	3. Dylan Jackson

**Ahh, well I think this came out a tad bit better than the rest! Maybe, it's up to you. ANYWAY, I wasn't planning on updating today because I stuck real badly on this OC. I'm not used to writing with people who aren't 'People Persons' (Did that make sense?) So, I tried my best! And I hope I don't make the Creator mad because I'm sure if I got him completely right (Mostly, Not all.)Hmm, Anyway Enjoy! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or any of the OCs I only own Cynthia her Mother and maybe a few random Demi-Gods**

* * *

><p><em>OCs:<em>

_Dylan Jackson, Son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson_

_Trinity Lloyd, Daughter of Hecate_

* * *

><p><strong>The Children of The Heroes<strong>

**Chapter 3.**

**Dylan's POV:**

I leaned against a log and watched the ocean. I do this a lot, wonder off somewhere by myself and just look at my surroundings. I 'm not exactly the most 'popular' kid at camp so, no one ever notices.

"Dylan! Come on its lunch time and I'm not letting you skip another meal." Well, unless you're Trinity. I turned around to see Trinity with her hands on her hips waiting for me. I sighed and got up. She smiled and we started to walk to the dining hall. We walked in silence just enjoying the quiet. Trinity is a daughter of Hecate. She's my age, eleven, and she's always the one who goes out and looks for me when I'm not where I should be. Right before we got to the dining hall she turned around and randomly hugged me.

"Trinity, what are you doing?" She never did this before. Something must be wrong. "What happen?"

"Nothing…Just be safe this summer, okay?" She finally let go but, her blue eyes were filled with sadness. I nodded and she smiled and walked to her table. I shook my head and went to go get my food. When I passed the Aphrodite table they started giggling. Gods, this can't be good.

"Oh, Dylan, Come here for a second, honey!" One of the girls yelled. I sighed and walked over there.

"Yeah..?" I asked looking down.

"We saw you hugging Trinity. Are you guys like, going out now?"

"No! We're just friends…" I bet I was as red a tomato. This is so embarrassing. The girl smirked, her hazel eyes filled with mischief.

"Whatever you say, dear," She said smirking more. Finally, she waved me away. "You can go."

I turned around and stumbled over to the Poseidon. I didn't feel that hungry any more. But, Mr.D won't let anybody leave until at least half-way through lunch because, he's tired of kids sneaking off early to go pull pranks. I sighed when out of nowhere, music started playing. Everyone turned around to see Cynthia Stoll standing with a big music player thing. She was playing 'Princess Kesha' by of course Kesha. And well, most of those words aren't good for the younger ones ears.

Mr.D walked up to her and turned it off. There were a few awes and a lot of thank the Gods! Cynthia got this look in her eyes and turned to Mr.D.

"Mr. D! I was like, totally listening to that! You're like, such a party-pooper!" Cynthia whined making her voice all high and girly. "You need to let loose! Like, for real!" She smirked and looked over at her cousin, Penelope.

"Ah, Cindy, as much as I would like to 'let loose', as you children say. I can't because I'm stuck with you brats. Now, for playing whatever that was, probably one of Apollo's daughters gone bad." He sighed shaking his head. "You get six weeks of dish duty."

Cynthia's jaw dropped. "Um, it's Cynthia not Cindy. And six weeks, Mr.D, That's not fair!" Mr.D thought (Yes, I know shocking!) for a second.

"Perhaps you're right. Six week is not fair. Seven it is! Now go do whatever you do." Mr.D Smirked and walked off, leaving Cynthia red in the face. She screamed and stomped off.

"Poor girl, she doesn't take well to have her pride being damaged. Tsk." Somebody said from the Athena said, kind of loudly.

I decided to go to my cabin to get changed for canoeing. On the way there, I nearly got shot by an arrow. My eyes widen.

"Oh Zeus, I'm sorry, kid. Hope I didn't hit you." I looked up to see Cynthia. "I was aiming for that tree. I honestly didn't see you. If anything I would try and shoot Mr.D instead of you. And, I'd think my dad be kind of mad if I shot one of his friend's kids." She sure does ramble a lot.

"It's okay, really, no big deal." I smiled a little and walked off to the Poseidon cabin. I sure hope this summer gets better than this.

* * *

><p><strong>Trinity is my random OC demigod I made for this story. I still need more demigods. Help a chick out! Anyway, don't get mad over the whole Kesha thing, I love Kesha! And if you haven't Heard 'Princess Kesha' You should go look it up on youtube. It's crazy. Any who! Is anyone getting annoyed with the whole 'Let's hope this summer is...BlahBlahBlah' Thing? I don't why I keep putting it. Humph. Don't worry it'll stop soon. :D Ahh... And I feel bad I've been bashing on the Aphrodite girls too much. Eek, I'll try my best to give them some love sometime soon. (:<strong>

**So, REVIEW! (:**

**Love, Alexus**

**P.S: If Kesha were a Demigod who do you think would be her Godly parent? (: **


	4. Nathan Rodriguez

**Hey, Yes! I finally updated! Woo! I'd like to thank AnimeDNA for making me update by rubbing it in my face that she has 6 chapters up and I had 3 D: But it's okay, I forgive you. Hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard: D I'd also like to thank: for giving me a Demigod to use! Okay; onto the story **

**Declaimer: I do not own PJO, or any of the OCs, I only own Cynthia and Her Mom, Maybe a few Random Demigods.**

* * *

><p><em>OCs:<em>

_Nathan Rodriguez, Son of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez_

_Nevaeh Paige, Daughter of Nyx_

* * *

><p><strong>Children of The Heroes<strong>

**Chapter 4.**

**Nathan's POV:**

After the whole Kesha thing, Mr.D wasn't the happiest person in the world. And, when that dude is mad, you don't want to be near him. So being the smart boy I am, I got up and headed over to the arena. By the time I was half-way there, I heard someone yelling something.

"Rodriguez! Slow it down. I don't want to walk with this annoying girl." I turned around just in time to see Carter get punched in the shoulder. I laughed and shook my head. When he finally caught up we started talking.

"So, who's the chick?" I asked nodding towards the girl with long curly black hair with silver highlights.

"Uh, this 'chick' has a name. I'm Nevaeh Paige, daughter of Nyx, nice to meet you." Nevaeh…Huh, that's a weird name.

"Nathan Rodriguez, son of Chris and Clarisse Rodriguez" I said as we entered the arena. Nevaeh smiled and nodded.

"Well, nice meeting you," She smiled and walked off to a group of people. Me and Carter took our swords and started to practice. In the end, I had Carter on the ground with my sword to his chest. He huffed and frowned, I laughed. He doesn't like losing. I helped him up and we started walking to put up our weapons.

"You were a good match today, Rodriguez" Carter said as we walked out of the arena

"Well, you know, Ares being like, my granddad has its advantages." I said smiling. Then, there was this loud scream. I looked over to where it came from and saw Stella Ross with fire coming from her hands. What the hell?

"Do you think it's funny to treat people like that? How would you like it if I pushed you around like that?" Stella was pissed. And she only gets like that if someone is being a selfish jerk. I looked around her, there was a little girl, about maybe eight years old, sitting on the ground, and a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, most likely a daughter of Athena. Athena girl (I'm going to call her that for now) had wide eyes and was slightly shaking, which was weird. Because, aren't Athena's kids supposed to be all tough and crap?

"I'm sorry! I didn't me-"Athena girl didn't get to finish because Stella threw a fireball at her head. She ducked, so she's okay. Athena girl got lucky, because Ivy and Nevaeh pulled Stella back and started dragging her to the Hephaestus cabin while she was screaming unkind words. Athena girl just stood there for a second and ran off.

"Damn, you see that?" Carter said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I nodded, and we started walking. Carter has archery next, while I had canoeing. So, we spilt up and headed out.

For canoeing we had to get into pairs of three. And of course, I was late so, I had to be paired up with the only people left, and they were, Carter's twin, Penelope, and his cousin, Cynthia. Joy. The whole time all they did was talk, and talk, and talk. It got annoying. Like, really annoying.

"Cynthia! Don't drop my phone in the water! No Cyn-"I looked over to see Penelope fall into the water. Cynthia found this hilarious and laughed until she started crying.

"Oh, Presley, Your face, it was priceless!" Cynthia said wiping tears and giggling. Penelope clinched her teeth and glared at Cynthia. "Oh fine, Presley! Be a party pooper. Here give me your hand I'll help you up. Rodriguez, hold this oar, paddle thingy." Cynthia handed me the paddle and pulled Penelope in the boat, she was soaking wet.

"You suck at life, Cynthia." Penelope mumbled as we started back to shore. Cynthia laughed.

"You love me. Don't deny it." Cynthia said, laughing. Penelope gave Cynthia the finger and I started laughing.

"You chicks are crazy!" I said when we got to shore and tied up the canoe as the conch shell got blown, signaling for diner. Cynthia threw one of her arms over my shoulders, and one over Penelope's.

"It runs in the family, Rodriguez!" Cynthia said patting me on the back.

"Yeah, okay." I said rolling my eyes. Gods, this summer isn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>Humph. Hope you guys enjoyed! I kind of like this so; two more OC introducing to go!<strong>

**Guys, I need some help;**

**Should I make the Kids go on a quest?**

**If Yes, What should happen?**

**Answer that for me in a review please!**

**One last thing: REVIEW!**

**Love, Alexus**


	5. Author's Note!

Hey, Guys. I just wanted to say, I'm so very, very sorry I haven't updated in a while. *Sad face* I have bad Writers Block, and I have no ideas. I'm also starting school soon, so it's going to be hard to update. I'll try my best though. As of right now I have like two OC's left to introduce. Sigh, I don't know when I'll be able to update, because like, my Writer's Block is very bad. I'll try my best to get a chapter up soon. Don't hate me! *Extra Sad Face* Okay, that's pretty much it.

Bye-Bye!

Alexus


End file.
